ORANGE
by RiZt-A.Y
Summary: Naruto ingin berubah dari kehidupan kelamnya, yang hanya mengenal berkelahi dan berkelahi. Mencari musuh bukannya teman. Untuk itu, akhirnya Naruto memutuskan untuk bersekolah di SMA yang jauh dari lingkungannya. Tapi, ini sudah 2 tahun ia berada disekolahnya namun Naruto juga tak kunjung mendapatkan teman. Jika begini maka tak jauh berbeda dengan kehidupannya dulu.


Disclaimer : bkn punya saya

Warning : OOC, TYPO, GAJE, ANEH, LEMON,

.

.

CHAPTER 1

Hmm..aku membukakan mataku. Dengan pikiran yang masih buram, aku bisa merasakan sesuatu yang tidak biasa.

Ahh..itu adalah ruangan kelas ini terasa sunyi, tentu saja karena saat aku melihatnya, ruangan kelas ini tidak ada satupun murid ataupun guru didalamnya. Aku mencoba mengingatnya. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?

Namun hal yang aku bisa ingat terakhir kali adalah aku tidur saat jam pelajaran bahasa Inggris. Lalu setelah itu aku tidak tahu apa-apa.

Selagi aku memikirkan hal itu, sayup-sayup aku mendengar sebuah suara berisik yang berasal dari bawah. Aku berdiri dari kursiku.

Dengan malas, aku mulai berjalan mengarah kesana sambil menguap dan meregangkan tubuhku. Sesampainya disana, aku langsung menatap kebewah dibalik kaca yang berkilau.

Disana, aku bisa melihat seluruh siswa kelas 2C (kelasku) berkumpul bersama kelas tetangga, kelas 2B. Mereka semua berkumpul ditengah-tengah disebuah lapangan yang berbentuk kotak dengan ukuran lumayan besar. Dengan panas yang mulai menyengat, mereka semua membentuk sebuah barisan setelah orang yang aku ketahui itu adalah guru ,memerintah. Tunggu dulu. Aku baru menyadari.

Ternyata mereka semua memakai seragam yang beda denganku. Itu adalah seragam olahraga. Ah..ternyata sekarang ini adalah jam pelajaran olahraga. Dan aku telah tidur selama satu jam pelajaran.

" Haahh..." tanpa sadar aku menghela napas beratku.

Seluruh murid disana mengikuti jam olahraga sedangkan aku disini, dikelas sendirian, mungkin kalian akan bertanya-tanya mengapa aku disini?. Iya' kan? Jika iya maka itu disebabkan aku tidur.

Dan selama aku tidur tidak ada satupun ada yang membangunkanku, hal itu disebabkan semua takut padaku. Semuanya, entah itu Guru ataupun murid kelasku tidak ada yang berani padaku.

Yah, bagiku ini sudah biasa.

Sejak sekolah disinipun aku sudah ditakuti. Dan akibatnya sampai sekarang aku tak memiliki satu orang yang kujadikan teman.

Memang sih saat aku SMP aku ditakuti karena mau bagaimanapun aku ini dulu adalah seorang berandalan. Namun aku yang sekarang ini berbeda dengan aku yang dulu. Jadi, mengapa mereka semua masih saja tetap menakutiku. Bahkan di SMA ini jauh dari lingkungan SMP dulu, jadi mana mungkin ada yang mengenaliku, bukan?

" Haah.." Aku menghela napasku lagi.

Aku kembali menatap kebawah. Kini semuanya sedang berlari sambil berteriak semangat. Mendengar suara teriakan itu membuatku terganggu. Bagaimana aku bisa melanjutkan tidurku, jika mereka semua berisik.

" Sebaiknya aku atap saja."

Aku memutuskan untuk keatap. Disana sepi dan sejuk, tempat yang pas untuk aku tidur.  
Sebelum aku benar-benar pergi, tanpa sengaja mataku menatap sosok yang aku harus hindari.  
Entah mengapa dia seperti menyadarinya dan seenaknya berhenti berlari, membuat yang lainnya juga berhenti ada juga yang tidak bisa meng-rem sehingga membuat lainnya saling bertubrukan.

Lalu, orang yang tiba-tiba berhenti tadi menatapku dan dengan semangat melambaikan tangannya sambil tersenyum manis.

Seketika bulu kudukku berdiri, aku yang menatap dia merasakan ada sesuatu hal yang tak kuinginkan terjadi nantinya. Jadi, secepat mungkin ku palingkan wajahku dan segera aku pergi dari kelasku menuju atap.

Oke. Untuk orang yang tak mengenaliku, aku ralat. Ya, disekolah aku hanya 2 orang mengenal diriku. Dialah salah satu orang yang aku kenali, bahkan kami sudah saling mengenal sejak kecil.  
Yup. Benar dialah teman masa kecilku. Namanya Kyuubi Senju. Dari kecil sampai sekarang bahkan selalu ada dia.

Lebih buruknya lagi, sekarang aku ini adalah tunangannya, yang mungkin sebentar lagi akan menikah.  
Memikirkan hal itu membuatku pusing dan tampaknya bebanku tambah satu lagi, deh.  
Aku sudah keluar dari kelasku berlari dikoridor menuju atap. Entah kebetulan atau apa, ada guru yang lewat. Saat aku sedikit meliriknya, dia langsung berlari. Sepertinya dia menyadariku yang menatapnya, yang menurutnya mungkin menakutkan.

Aku yang melihatnya hampir tertawa. Beginilah aku jika disekolah.

Setelah itu aku tetap melanjutkan lariku, aku harus secepat mungkin keatap. Selain atap adalah tempat yang cocok untuk tiduran. Atap adalah tempat persembunyian untuk menghindari Kyuubi. Aku bersyukur karena tempat itu belum ia ketahui.

Akhirnya aku telah sampai. Kini aku berada didepan pintu hijau yang berkarat termakan usia. Itu adalah pintu yang menghubungkan atap.

" Ha..ha..ha."

Aku sedikit mengatur napasku, sebelum aku membukan pintunya. " Yosh..." setelah napasku mulai normal sediakala, aku membuka pintunya secara perlahan. Dan suara 'krieet..' dari pintu itu terdengar jelas ditelingaku. Ah..pintu ini harus segera diganti.

Pintu terbuka sepenuhnya, seketika cahaya terang itu langsung menyerang mataku. Sialan..sinar matahari ini menggangguku.

Aku mengangkat tanganku di sekitar dahi untuk menghalau banyaknya sinar yang menyerangku. Beberapa detik kemudian, aku mulai terbiasa dengan keadaan ini. Pandangan sudah jelas, bahkan aku dapat melihat seseorang.

Tunggu. Ada orang lain diatap sini. Siapa dia?

Aku mulai memfokuskan mataku menatap orang itu. Dialah seorang wanita seumuran denganku.  
Rambutnya panjang sampai punggung. Aku tidak tahu apakah aku mengenalinya atau tidak karena saat ini dia membelakangiku. Meskipun begitu tubuhnya sangat ramping dan kaki jejangnya sangat mulus dan putih. Itu sangat sempurna, memakai celana pendek sepaha untuk mempamerkannya.

Uoh..tiba-tiba pipiku terasa panas. Apa yang terjadi padaku? Kenapa tiba-tiba panas begini? Apa karena aku tiba-tiba sakit? Atau karena aku habis berlari?

" Ne, Uzumaki-san bisakah kau tidak menatapku dengan pandangan mesummu?" Aku tersadar dari lamunanku, ketika suara yang feminim terdengar.

" Hey, ah sudahlah ..Gomen jika mengganggumu! Lalu apa yang kau lakukan disini? Bukannya kau seharusnya berada dilapangan?" Aku sedikit protes dengan ucapannya yang tadi itu, namun aku biarkan saja.

Dan disaat itu aku tersadar, aku melihat seragam yang ia kenakan. Seragam itu adalah seragam olahraga. Aku bisa menebak jika ia adalah salah satu murid dikelasku atau murid kelas tetangga.  
" Apa kau membolos?" Aku bertanya.

Dan pertanyaan ini cocok untuknya, jika dia ada disini berarti dia membolos, bukan? Tapi mengapa dia memakai seragam itu?

Mendengar suaraku dia membalikkan badannya. Hal yang membuatku terpana adalah wajah cantiknya dan mata hitamnya, entah mengapa mata itu mengingatkan ku kepada sesuatu.  
Dan jika dilihat-lihat lagi wajahnya itu...

" Uchiha Sasuke?"  
Benar. Tak salah lagi, Dialah salahsatu siswi dikelasku. Aku tak begitu mengenalnya atau aku memang tak mengenalnya, hanya tahu namanya saja.

" Hn.."

Dia hanya menjawabku dengan dua kata itu. Hey, bahkan kau tidak membuka mulutmu untuk menjawabku!  
Tapi, jika difikir-fikir lagi baru tadi aku mendengar suaranya. Aku tidak tahu Sasuke itu orangnya seperti apa namun hal yang pasti aku ketahui aku tidak pernah mendengar suaranya saat dikelas dan dia tampak selalu sendiri.

Aku sudah kehilangan niat untuk berbicara dengannya lagi, lagipula aku datang kesini untuk tidur bukannya berbicara.

Aku mulai menutup pintunya, setelah itu entah kenapa Sasuke mengiraku akan melakukan hal yang mesum.  
" Kenapa kau menutup pintunya? Jangan-jangan agar orang lain tak bisa melihatmu saat ingin menyerangku, iya'kan?"

" Ya, apa yang kau katakan itu benar Uchiha-san."

Lalu aku mulai mendekatinya. Setiap aku mengambil langkah maju, Sasuke melakukan hal sebaliknya dengan dihiasi ekspresi takutnya yang tak cocok dengan wajah datarnya.

Sampai akhirnya, Sasuke kehabisan langkahnya karena dibelakangnya adalah sebuah kursi panjang. Ia yang tak mengetahuinya terjatuh disana.

" Kau sudah terpojok Uchiha-san."

Kurang lima langkah lagi. Dan dia sudah menutup matanya seolah-olah ia pasrah.  
Hahh. Aku hanya menghela napasku, lagipula jika aku menyerang dirinya akan menambah daftar hitam diriku.

" Bukalah matamu, Uchiha-san! Lagipula aku tidak akan menyerangmu."  
Dia mulai membukankan matanya, ia langsung melihatku yang ada disamping kursi.

" Aku tidak percaya padamu, Uzumaki-san!"

" Terserah...lagipula aku tidak tertarik dengan gadis dengan dada seperti papan."  
Melalui sudut mataku, aku melihat dadanya yang ratanya.

" Apa kau menyukai yang besar seperti milik Kyuubi." tanyanya sambil memegang oppainya.

" Aku juga tidak terlalu suka dengan yang terlalu besar." Ucapku sambil membuat gerakan meremas-remas.

" Dasar mesum!" dia melihatku dan mengataiku mesum.

'' Seperti itulah aku.'' Dan aku mengakuinya.

" Tapi, Tunggu Uchiha-san! Apa kau mengenali Kyuubi?" selidikku.

'' Aku hanya tahu namanya saja. Lalu apa kau mengenalinya?" tanya balik Sasuke.

" Yah, bisa dibilang kita ini teman masa kecil." ucapku sambil memandang kearah lapangan.

" Begitu, ya? Kukira kau dan Kyuubi itu pacaran."  
Aku mengangguk. Tentunya aku tak akan mengatakan kalau aku ini tunangannya.

" Ya, begitulah walaupun aku ini sangat dekat dengannya. Aku hanya menganggapnya teman saja."  
Setelah aku berkata seperti itu entah mengapa Sasuke langsung menghembuskan napasnya seolah-olah dia lega karena terbebas dari sesuatu.

Dan setelah itu kami memulai sebuah percekapan. Aku yang bertujuan untuk tidur harus tertunda terlebih dahulu.

Aku yang awalnya tak berniat berbicara dengannya malah berbanding balik. Namun aku akui berbicara dengan Sasuke itu mengasikkan, walaupun kadang-kadang ia hanya menjawab dengan kata 'Hn..'

Dan entah mengapa aku mulai akrab dengannya. Aku juga sudah tidak memanggilnya namanya dengan nama marganya begitupula dengannya dia lakukan ketika ia memanggilku.

Sampai akhirnya aku mengatakan sesuatu yang salah, yang membuatnya berhenti tertawa dari leluconku dan terdiam beberapa menit, yang membuatku tak enak padanya.

" Ano...Sasuke apa gara-gara kau tidak punya teman kau tidak ikut bersama mereka?"

Sial! Dia masih saja diam. Aku bingnug harus berbuat apa dengan suasana yang tiba-tiba berubah begini. Apa aku harus meminta maafnya? Atau…

" Mungkin seperti itulah." Dan akhirnya dia membukakan suaranya. Aku lega.

Namun tatapannya yang sayu itu membuatku sedikit bersalah. Apa dia punya masalah dengan pertemanannya?

" Gomen.." Aku akhirnya meminta maaf.

Dia menggelengkan kepalanya pelannya, bahwa ia tidak apa-apa. Lalu detik berikutnya dia melakukan hal yang membuatku terkejut. Dia menyenderkan kepalanya dipundakku. Sambil memejamkan matanya dia menikmatinya.

" Sasuke…"

" Biarkan aku tatap berada diposisi seperti ini!"

Aku mengganguk, jika itu yang ia inginkan maka aku tak keberatan. Cukup lama Sasuke menyandarkan kepalanya. Tanpa sengaja aku melihat wajahnya. Aku akiu meskipun seperti tak beroppai, wajahnya menutupi kekurangannya.

Melihat wajah imutnya saat ia tertidur membuat pipiku merah. Dia seperti bidadari yang jatuh dari surga. Tak salah lagi, ia memang bidadari.

" Jangan berani-berani menyerangku saat aku tidur jika kau tak berkeinginan nyawamu!"

Dia mengngigau atau apa, tapi katanya menyeramkan untuk seorang wanita.

" Siapa juga yang ingin menyerangmu." Aku mengalihkan tatapanku kesamping. Aku takut jika aku ketahuan menatapnya.

" Aku khawatir." Dia bangun.

" Sudah kubilang bukan aku tak akan menyerang wanita berdada rata sepertimu."

" Hey, Naruto. Ngomong kenapa kau kesini. Apa kau membolos juga?"

" Awalnya aku iongin tidur, taoi gara kau tidak jadi."

Tiba-tiba ia langsung mengeret kepalaku. Dan meletakkan kepalaku diatas pahanya.

Aku sedikit terkejut apa yang ia lakukan. Sedikit aku berontak terhadap apa yang ia lakukan, namun dengan cepat Sauke langsung mencegahnya agar aku diam.

" Apa yang kau lakukan Sasuke!?" Aku sedikit berteriak.

"Aku hanya membuatmu nyaman saat kau tertidur. Apa kau suka?" Bohong jika aku tak suka.

" Tidak sama sekali." Tapi mulutku berkata beda dengan hatiku. " Suka tidak suka kau harus tidur dengan posisi seperti ini.''

" Terserah." Aku menyerah dan mulai mencoba menikmati apa yang sedang terjadi.

Dan apa yang aku rasakan ini jauh nyaman dibandingkan aku tidur dikasur. Rasanya lebih empuk 2 kali lipat dari biasanya. Dan rasanya hangat. Hangat?

Aku langsung menggelengkan kepalaku ketika pikiran mesumku kambuh lagi.

" Diamlah Naruto!" Sasuke memukul kepalaku. Tidak sakit sih tapi itu membantuku mengurangi pikiran mesumku. Lalu, tiba-tiba Sasuke membelai rambut pirangku dengan lembut. Aku tak menyangka jika aku diperlakukan seperti ini.

" Tidurlah Naruto. Nanti akan ku bangunkan." Aku hanya menurut dan mulai menutup mataku. Lama kelamaan kesadaranku mulai hilang. Oh.. cepat sekali aku mengantuk, padahal aku masih ingin menikmati perlakuan Sasuke. Dan akhirnya kesadaraan ku mulai menghilang.

Aku berharap aku bermimpi indah nantinya. Kira-kira seperti ini.

NORMAL POV

Sasuke sedikit tersenyum melihat pemuda itu yang cepat sekali tertidur. Sasuke tak juga henti-hentinya menyisir rambut pemuda itu.

Entah kesetanan atau apa Sasuke mulai mengerakkna kepalanya kearah Naruto. Tak peduli punggungnya yang seditik sakit, karena terlalu membungkuk dalam.

" Dobe, bahkan kau tak mengenaliku walaupun sedekat ini. Apa kau terlalu bodoh untuk bias mengenaliku atau karena kesalahanku sendiri?"

Sasuke sekarang tepat berada didapan wajah Naruto. Kurang lima senti lagi. Dengan jarak yang sedekat ini Sasuke bisa merasakan napas Naruto yang menerpa wajahnya. Merasakan berbagai macam hal tentang pemuda itu.

" Kuharap kau cepat mengenaliku, Dobe!"

CUP

Sasuke langsung mencium bibir Naruto. Karena memang itulah tujuannya. Cukup lama Sasuke mencium Naruto. Yah, karena mau bagaimanapun juga ia masih ingin merasakan rasa bibir Naruto yang manis itu.

Tanpa ketahui oleh Sasuke. Dibalik pintu yang tertutup rapat itu ada sesorang ynag melihatnya. Tampaknya ia sangat marah. Terbukti dengan ia mengepalkan tangannya dan tatapannya.

TBc

Karena saya lg terburu-buru saya Cuma mau mengatakan apa kalian suka dengan fictku? Agar saya tahu tolong luangkan waktu kalian seditik untuk mengisi kolom review. Summary belum saya tulis karena waktu mepet. Soalnya saya lagi diwarnet. Kalau Lama lama takut uangnya habis heheheh


End file.
